Explosive Mixture
by allen53186
Summary: Welp, i randomly found this draft that past me typed out. It looked somewhat decent so skimmed over it and said fuck it so here is some FuzexYing whatnot.


It is 0700 at Hereford base and Miles (Castle) just woke and is heading towards the canteen for coffee, as he gets there he runs into Jordan (Thermite), After a exchanging a "Good morning" and a few jokes they go their separate ways and Miles heads towards the workshop, the workshop was large room that had assigned working spaces so each operator can work on their gadgets and a small room off in the corner that is filled with metal, wires, and other components that can be used for any upgrades.

Upon entering he noticed that there was already a few people there even though its early, it was Mark (Mute), Emmanuelle (Twitch), Shuhrat (Fuze), Elżbieta (Ela), Marius (Jäger), Adriano (Maestro), and Siu (Ying).

Emma and Adriano were messing around with the "Evil Eye", Marius and Ela are talking about the range of her concussion mine, and Mark is in the corner with headphones on messing with his jammer. Ironically Shuhrat and Siu's desk were next to each other, Shuhrat was working on his Matryoshka and Siu was working on her Candela and just by watching them Miles can tell they hated being in each others presence and it was only a matter of time before an argument broke out and Miles being person he is was going to do the responsible thing... stand there with a shit eating grin and wait for them to fight.

Shuhrat was taking apart his Matryoshka to adjust the releasing mechanism to ensure that the explosives can be ejected smoothly and a small spring managed to pop out and decided to hit Siu in side of her head. He couldn't even mutter "blyat" before she stood up and stormed over to him. "now what the fuck was that for?" "it was an accident, a spring came loose." "a spring came loose my ass you just like to fucking annoy me." "and you like to make a fucking scene and get made at me for every small thing." "because you are careless and dont care what happens to other people!" "fuck you сука" he says as he stands up heads to the Russians section of the building.

As he walk in the room Timur (Glaz) is sitting on the couch watching tv. The Russians room wasn't anything crazy, it was like a living room, a couch, TV, a coffee table, a few of Timur's paintings, and a cabniet that was filled with Liquor. The operators actual rooms branch off from that area, the rooms were pretty bland, a twin sized bed, dresser, a desk, and a closet, and thats without any personal effects. Timur noticed him walk in, "morning Shuhrat" "morning Timur" "are you ok? you look angry" "it was just Siu again." "what happened this time?" "one of my springs came loose while i was working on my Matryoshka and hit her." "how did it end?" "i called her a bitch." he said while cringing, even though she started the argument he hated the fact that he called a woman out of her name. "you need to go apologise to her" "why do i have to?! she is the one who-" Alexandr (Tachanka) walks in and cuts him off "doesn't matter you still shouldn't have called her that" Shuhrat nods knowing that the lord knows best. "alright i will apologise to her later then, even though she will most likely knock some of my teeth out." Alexandr pats him on the back and walks to his room, Shuhrat walks into his and falls face first onto his bed.

Meanwhile Siu marches away towards her quarters fuming mad, as she opened the door she ran into Liu (lesion) causing made him stumble, "shit Siu what got you all pent up?" "shut up Liu" she pushes him aside and goes towards her room, Liu follows her "i assume it was Shuhrat, if not it must be that time of the month and if it is i will steer clear." "it was Shuhrat you dick." she chuckles, Liu was like an older brother to Siu, his rumor never failed to cheer her up. "alright what did you two argue about?" "one of stupid parts to his stupid machine hit me and it went on from there." "did he say sorry?" "no he said it was an accident but i highly doubt that, he shouldn't even be using a device like that, one wrong move and civilian lives will be lost, he is a smart guy why the hell would he use something like that when he can adjust it so innocents don't become just another statistic."

Completely ignoring that last part Liu want to tease her a little bit. "a smart guy huh?" Siu blushes a little now thinking about what she said, "you know what i mean Liu." "alright i think i have the solution to this whole problem, just fuck him and get it over with you clearly have a thing for him." he says with a grin. At this point Siu's face is completely red, "N-NO I DON'T LIU!!!" he laughs and leaves the room only to pop his head back in "by the way im not gonna be here tonight, some of the guys are going out and imma tag along so you don't have to worry about being too loud." and with that he walks away. Leaving Siu in a completely flustered state.


End file.
